The Life Bearer
by Athela
Summary: Another was has begun in the fourth age, and its up to this young girl and the fellowship to stop it...
1. The Beginning

The Life Bearer  
  
Chapter 1- The Beginning  
  
After the young hobbit Frodo cast the one ring into the mountain of fire, Middle Earth was free from evil. Aragorn received the crown of Gondor, Legolas and Gimli have sailed to the Grey Havens so did Frodo, Gandalf and Bilbo while Merry, Sam and Pippin were living in the Shire peacefully again. Many years past, and who would think that Middle Earth was still free? Not for long. In the fourth age another war will soon arise, a war that will conquer Middle Earth to ruins and leave its people lifeless. But there is only one hope left to come. According to book of prophecy, which is now kept in a hidden place and has not been look at for ages said that a pendant that was called the "Evenstar," and was made for the first women of Middle Earth. It contained the blood of an athela, a healing plant (that Aragorn use to heal the sick) and that and who ever wears it can make you immortal forever. It is also so strong that one touch would heal anybody's wounds or bring dead bodies back to life. If it fell into the wrong hands it can take away life of the person. The pendant was passed on and on to their children until it was forgotten. It was the only hope to come and that a queen someday would save Middle Earth.  
  
The orc-goblins from the Misty Mountains multiplied and decided to live in the dark land of Mordor where they rebuilt the tower Barradur back to its place. They were preparing to conquer Middle Earth once again and keep it to their own taste after all these years. This were not like any ordinary orcs, they are orc-goblins. They are much stronger and smarter than any other enemy in Middle Earth. Ready for battle and bloodshed. It was not long when a young girl was born for a purpose. She was taken away by the orcs after her birth, into Mordor to become their slave. For ten long years she worked and was whipped and laughed at by those cruel creatures. She was an odd little girl. Her left eye was blue from the race of men and ear was normal but her right eye was green like the fair elves and ear was pointy. She didn't know who she was except that the orcs would call her "girl". Oh how she wished she could escape from this dreadful life and live another.  
  
She now stayed deep in the tower of Barrudur kept in a dungeon where she always stayed. She tried to put all her courage together cause at midnight her life would be taken away for a punishment. She cried and recalled all the bad times she had. In a few hours she thought of what they were going to do to her. They would chop off her head with a blade, or maybe burn her to death or maybe or maybe.. Before she could think more about those horrible tortures she heard the shrill cry of orcs! She knew her time would come now! But the sounds started to disappear and fade away. Her heart stopped beating really fast. The only sound she heard now where footprints as light as an orc's. They were coming closer and nearer. She waited patiently and tried to be calm. She tried not to be frightened. Her dungeon door opened and she was surprised to see, not an orc but someone in a dark cloak carrying a bloody sword. Its hood was so long you couldn't tell who it is at all. The girl got even more scared cause she never saw anyone like that in her life. She just hoped it was not going to kill her.  
  
"Come. He said in gentle words. "We must quickly get out of this dreadful place!" The girl was not sure and had no choice but to trust this man. He took her hand and they ran to the top of the tower. They were also being chased by the angry orcs after the man had slain so many. They were trapped and surrounded by hundreds of them ready with their weapons when they reached the top. Suddenly all of them lay their weapons down and all bowed low to the ground. One of them stepped forward. It was the biggest, strongest, and evil looking orc that ever lived in Middle Earth. "Argus!" The girl screamed. Argus was the their leader or king of Mordor. He was the one who planned this war and all his evil doings. He was so strong that he could crush an orc with his bare hands. So powerful, that any one would follow his orders without question. Faster than any war horse. So smart that he can think more than the others can. That was Argus the terrifying.  
  
"Give the girl back human!" he said in a harsh voice. "You have no escape anymore after trespassing into the gates of Mordor. "Nay! I shall escape even if I have to face death with you!" The man answered back. "You shall have your last fight!" Argus agreed and drew his sword so did the man. There were cheers from the orcs and from the girl. Many times Argus would try to stab him the heart but the man was quick enough to dodge his blows. "I will not leave you in one piece after this battle, fool!" said Argus who was really angrier than ever. "Not if you are quick enough to kill me." The man said with a laugh. He ran in front off Argus and cut one of his fingers off. Argus sword fell to the ground and that was the end of the fight. "You are a great swordsman aren't you?" the girl cheered. There were loud cries from the orcs and they started charging at them. The man grabbed the girl close to him and they jumped off from the tower and fell into the Sea of Nurnen.  
  
Argus got up and saw what happened. "Don't just stand their fools! Kill him and bring the girl back to me alive! Now! And we may have some man's flesh for breakfast!" Deep down below, the man dragged the girl from the cold sea and saw she was unconscious. For a few seconds he thought she was no longer living but she started to breath again. She carried her and put her on a white horse. Arrows flew in the air and almost hit them. "Flee like the wind as fast as you can!" He told the horse in a weird language. The horse obeyed him and left. The girl woke up and so what was happening between the man and the orcs. The last thing she saw was that an arrow had hit him so he fell. Tears were in her eyes because her rescuer was now dead forever. As fast as the horse could go she didn't notice that Argus was running and trying to catch up from behind. Many times she almost fell but the horse was so kind it had to stop and made sure she was not hurt. "I knew you were still alive so get out and stop fleeing or I will kill you, girl!" The girl said nothing and hoped that the horse would go faster. "So you have chosen your death now!" He threw his dagger and darkness fell upon her. 


	2. What happened to the Girl?

Chapter 2- What Happened to the "Girl"  
  
She felt pain, tired and hungry. The odd girl woke up and found herself, lying on a warm comfy bed that she never slept on before. She couldn't move her left elbow much and found out that her it was bandaged very tight. She moved move it, to see how much it hurt but didn't feel any pain at all. How strange? How did I get here? Am I still safe? She still didn't trust the place. Maybe it's a trap and they're just ready to kill me again. I must escape!  
  
She ran to the door to open it and was surprise to see a short stout man. She gasped and pushed it closed. The door opened again and it wasn't the short man but a strange tall one would long blonde hair. That even scared her more so she kicked him in the shin and tried to escape from the door but he kicked it close. He backed her to a corner and he eventually calm down. The girl was scared by his shadow that shown on the wall and the bow and quiver of arrows he carried behind his back. "Please, please don't kill me!!!" she pleaded with tears already in her frightened blue and green eyes.  
  
The door opens again and their eyes faced the short man limping. "I told you she's wild!" he said holding his foot. Then they both stare at her. "Dear child, I apologized for being rude. I am Legolas prince of the fair elves and this is my dwarf friend Gimli son of Gloin. You have nothing to fear of, since where not orcs." "Your not ORCS? She said. I'm sorry for hurting you both but where am I and what happened?" "I will share first." Legolas explained. "We were hunting for deer when Gimli came upon a white horse kneeling and right beside it, was you, badly injured with a dagger on your left elbow." "We quickly brought you to Minis Tirith in the House of Healing." You were lucky somehow that the wound wasn't that deep. Gimli figured that the dagger belonged to a giant orc. It was the size of a man's blade." The girl finally understood and remembered what happened. "I was being chased by Argus the giant orc you were talking about and he tried to kill me!" "How tall was this creature?" Gimli asked with aw. "I'm not sure but he was really tall and scary. "Orc-goblins!" The two men cried. "Yes that's right. I lived in Mordor for 10 years and was their slave." "How horrible!" Legoals exclaimed! "But how did you escape?" Gimli asked. It's a long tale." Would you mind telling us about it?" They both ask.  
  
The tale took hours of telling, that she was kidnapped on the day she was born, how she lived a terrible life, how she was rescued by the strange man, and how they escaped. "Who was this brave soul?" Leggolas asked. "I, I don't know? I never saw anyone like him in my life. He was shot by an arrow when I fled!" After that they ate dinner. The girl enjoyed hers the most cause she never tasted better than raw cold fish.  
  
They talked more about things later on. "By the way child, may I know who you are?" Legolas asked. "The girl sighed and explained that she didn't have a name and she was only called girl. "Then I shall name you." Legolas said. He thought and thought until it floated in his mind. "I shall call you Athela. "You mean the healing plants. Gimli asked. "What a lovely name." Athela screamed with exitement. "I never had a name!" "And Athela it is." They agreed.  
  
"So where are we again?" "You are in the House of Healing in Minas Tirith." "Where's that?" "You are in the Land of Gondor ruled by the great and noble king. But he disappeared ten years ago, there was no word from him since his disappearance. Some said he died, some say he still lives but who knows of his fate." "He must have been a great king was he? And what was his name?" "He was my friend who I trusted till the end. "His name was Aragorn son of Arathorn. But in the south he is called Elessar." "I have never seen him since the fellowship parted after the War of the Ring." "Fellowship? War of the Ring" "Why you never heard of that wonderful tale before?" "No, sir please tell me about it. I would love to hear it. PLEASE! Were you and Gimli part of it?" Why yes Gimli and I were part of the. Gimli!" Both of them realized that he was already snoring and fast asleep on his chair. They giggled and tried not bring about their laughter since they didn't want to wake him up.  
  
Legolas studied Athela. "She's an odd child." He said in his mind looking through her magnificent eyes of wonder. There was something that caught his sight. Hanging on her neck was something shiny. Legolas gasped and fell of his chair! "Oh my are you alright? What happened?" Legolas was breathing hard then he exchanged looks. "I'm fine Athela. My chair is just a little crooked." Athela could see that he was lying and decided to change the subject for a while.  
  
"But who is ruling Gondor right now?" "Maramir son of Faramir, the Steward of Gondor takes place. "He's is not what you think he is." He is a Steward with temper and greed. He is just like his grandfather Denethor who's been' wanting to get his hands on the crown of Gondor." "How evil!" Athela exclaimed. "He is not evil Athela, he is among us." "But why would he do such a thing?" "To much questions for a child like you. You better get some rest." He layed her on the bed and whispered to her ear. "I promise to tell you about the War of the Ring later on. Good night Athela, may your elbow heal." He woke up his friend and they left. 


End file.
